


A Hunter's Smile

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Turtle, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, not really related to anything else, though it might turn into it's own thing at this rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: In the midst of the battle to try to save his wife and village, an unknown ANBU enters the fray.





	A Hunter's Smile

Blood covered the majority of the kunoichi’s body – clashing harshly with the bright white of the turtle mask she wore, looking, feeling emotionless, hardly giving Minato a glance.

_Like any good ANBU would_ , he thought absently to himself.

However, there was one issue with this, one big issue with the woman crouched over the body between them, blades hitting their mutual enemy with surgical precision, as if insuring there was no way he would rise again even as she left the odd mask in place over his face.

He didn’t know who this person was. There was no ‘Turtle’ in ANBU currently.

The Kyuubi was still on a rampage, Minato knew that, but this was just as important in it’s own way – he needed to know who this was, what their intentions were.

“Stop.” The woman’s voice was harsh, sinewy muscle moving as she rose to a stand, eyes peering from behind the turtle mask at the hokage. “You have other things to take care of now, Minato. You need to find a way to seal the Kyuubi without your own death. Kushina cannot be saved, but Naruto  _needs_ you.”

He knew she spoke true. Even if he didn’t know who she was, this was a fact.

“….remain here, we will have words after this.” Without waiting to see if she would obey, he sped away, mind rushing as quickly as his body.

The moment she was alone, the impostor ANBU let her body relax once more, moving to kneel beside the corpse, pushing his mask up to reveal the face of the man – the boy – underneath, blade still in her other hand as she slashed now at his face – his eyes, the scars, anything that would have made him identifiable was torn apart.

“I wish you hadn’t forced me to do this, Obito,” her voice was still harsh, holding only the barest hint of regret. “But you’re the root, or as close to it as can be reached. Your selfishness brought untold pain…we couldn’t let that stand.”

Turtle took in a breath, holding it before exhaling – fire shooting out and setting the corpse ablaze. The scent of burning skin, burning hair, burning everything filled the air, mingling between what was before her and what had gone behind, the village in disarray though the sounds of fighting were less.

She refused to turn to look back until the corpse was gone, humming to herself, mouth opening for a moment before a peculiar kunai was at her throat.

“Now, tell me what you know. Why are you here?” His body was hard behind her, voice much harsher than she remembered, lips quirking up into a smile beneath the mask – the mask Minato didn’t even touch, didn’t try to remove.

“I can’t tell you the truth.” Her voice now was soft. Firm, but soft. She had done what she needed to, but that didn’t mean she could spill her heart, couldn’t tell him everything, much as she would  _love_ to.

~~She’d said too much already.~~

“Why not?” From where she stood, she couldn’t see his expression, couldn’t feel any movement, but she could hear a different tone in his voice, something she couldn’t place.

“Because you’ll think I’m insane, Hokage-sama.” And there she couldn’t help herself – she laughed. “Of course, no one would  **believe** me even with the truth right in front of them.”

One slender, blood covered hand reached up to remove her mask–

–and he  _ **knew**_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know, not the best summary ever, but I couldn't think of a better one. This was for a prompt I saw on tumblr that was quite literally:
> 
> “I can’t tell you the truth”  
> “Why not?”  
> “You’ll think I’m insane”
> 
> And somehow this whole thing popped into my head from that.
> 
> ....sorrynotsorryObito


End file.
